The present disclosure relates to a seat rotating device mainly for a vehicle.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S63-141841 discloses a device that rotates a vehicle seat. The seat rotating device includes a rotation supporting shaft and an arc-shaped guide rail arranged around the rotation supporting shaft.